Karish Dragon
|- | align="center" colspan="2" | Conservation status |- | align="center" colspan="2" | |- | align="center" colspan="2" | Scientific classification |- |'Domain' | Animalia |- | Kingdom |Chordate |- | Phylum | Vertebrata |- | Order | Reptilia |- |'Family' | Lacertilia |- |'Genus' | Karishmadonsis Şahin, 1602 |- | align="center" colspan="2" |Species |- | align="center" colspan="2" |15, see text |} Karish Dragons are generally large lizards, many exceeding two meters in length including its tail, although some can be as small as 20 cm in length. They have long necks, powerful tails and claws, and well-developed limbs. Most species are terrestrial, but arboreal and semiaquatic dragons are also known. All known Karish Dragons are carnivorous and territorial, known to even attack and eat humans if they approach without caution. They are oviparous, laying from seven to 37 eggs, which they often cover with soil or protect in a hollow tree stump Distribution Various species of Karishmadonsis cover a vast area throughout the Free Lands, from Northernmost Jarnda to Ausmarka. A large concentration of Karish Dragons occurs in Karishma and Kharlzu from where they were first discovered. Some species are considered invasive, posing a growing threat to cattle and even other large animals unable to avoid their toxic bite. Evolution ]] Monitor lizards differ greatly from other lizards in several ways, possessing a relatively high metabolic rate for reptiles, and several sensory adaptations that benefit the hunting of live prey. During the late Cretaceous era, Karish Dragons or their close relatives are believed to have evolved into amphibious and then fully marine forms, the Druo'hosh, which reached lengths of up to 30m Few species, such as the Regal Greater Karish Dragon, are capable of Parthenogenesis Toxicity Recent research indicates that several species have extremely toxic venom. This discovery of venom in Karish Dragons, as well as in agamid lizards, led to the Toxicofera hypothesis: that all venomous lizards and snakes share a common venomous ancestor Etymology The generic name Karish derives from their continent of origin Karishma, meaning roughly 'endless', in ancient Tof. Intelligence ''See Also: Animal Cognition Karish Dragons are very intelligent, some species, such as the Regal Greater Karish Dragon, can even count. Arrow Horned Dragons Have been observed to cooperate with others when foraging: one will lure a mother crocodile away from her nest while others open the nest and take as many eggs as possible. Later the decoy will return to the others and share their bounty. Several species in captivity can distinguish and recognize their keepers and appear to have distinct personalities Uses Medicine Karish Dragon meat, particularly the tongue and liver, is eaten as an aphrodisiac. Different parts of Karishma Dragons are used for a variety of medical purposes. The flesh is eaten for relief of rheumatic pain, abdominal fat is used as a salve for skin infections, oil and fat are used to treat hemorrhoids or chronic pain, and the oil is used as an aphrodisiac lubricant Leather "Large scale exploitation" of Karish Dragons is undertaken for their skins, which are described as being "of considerable utility" in the leather industry. Poachers hunt Regal Greater Karish Dragons for their golden scale hide, causing the species to decline rapidly in 1992 and barely saved by the action of several tribesmen and local governments Food The meat of some species are considered delicacies in several tribes. However killing and eating a Regal Greater Karish Dragon is taboo Spiritual The Regal Greater Karish Dragon is worshiped in many tribes in Karishma as bringers of fruitful hunts and protector of the villages. Tribesmen have formed a symbiotic relationship with these large lizards, offering food and prayer in exchange for protection of the village. Protected Status All but two species of Karishma Dragon are classified by the Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora under Appendix II, which is loosely defined as species that are not necessarily threatened with extinction, but may become so unless trade in such species is subject to strict regulation order to avoid use incompatible with the survival of the species in the wild. The remaining two species - K. Supersinris and K. Margentus - are classified under CITES Appendix I, which outlaws international commercial trade and hunting in the species In Several nations, catching or killing of Karish Dragons is banned under the Protected Species Act. Classification *''K. Acromina'' Arrow Horned Dragon, its large rifted horns were often uses as heavy arrowheads *''K. Decromagnus'' Corpser Dragon, known to eat the deceased and carrying thousands of diseases *''K. Margentus'' Demon Dragon, known for its fire resistant hide, they live mainly near lage sources of heat such as volcanoes *''K. Reglasii'' Crimson Devil Dragon, largest and most aggressive species *''K. Sandasi'' Burrow Dragon, known to burrow deep into the endless sands leaving behind extensive tunnels originally believed to be a Tofu habitat *''K. Singualis'' River Spear Dragon, it uses its large horns to impale fish in rivers *''K. Supersinris'' Regal Greater Karish Dragon, it has the largest horned mantle of all Karish dragons and the only one with a golden scale hide. As a result they are often hunted for their hide *''K. Trisamsen'' Black Tree Dragon, the smallest species, it hides in trees and leaps down on prey from above. It has one of the most toxic bites of any currently discovered animal, even in Cinoth See Also *Karish Sand Devil *Tofu *BettaMin *Wyztrkstan Category:Fauna